


So no, that's not actually very heterosexual

by WinslowButGreen



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternatively titled: In which Kazuichi realizes that he's not straight, Asexual Gundham Tanaka, Attempt at Humor, But I am actually enjoying writing them platonically, Cool I'm gonna stop putting tags now, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, Okay I genuinely don't know what to tag this with, One day I'll write these two explicitly shippy, Sexuality Crisis, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinslowButGreen/pseuds/WinslowButGreen
Summary: It starts with Kazuichi being bewildered by the fact Gundham, did not, in fact, have a crush on Sonia.And then the conversation only evolves from there.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	So no, that's not actually very heterosexual

So maybe it took a little too long for Kazuichi to get over his kinda-sorta-maybe obsession with Sonia, and maybe it took a little too longer for him to get over his pettiness towards Gundham, but it was fine.

He was sitting here talking with him while he fixed his radio, after all, and even if he doesn't understand why turtles need to listen to music to fall asleep, he's still willing to fix the radio for the guy.

It's the conversation itself that requires most of his brain power anyways. Because, while it's not that Kazuichi is confused, but...

No, that's a lie. He's absolutely bewildered.

“But you and Miss Sonia were totally- were basically- you guys totally had a thing going on, right?” Kazuichi finally stuttered out, barely aware that he was twisting the screws off the wrong way.

Gundham raised a brow at him, incredibly calm compared to Kazuichi's current mental whirl.

“You have spun yourself a spell of deceit on yourself quite thoroughly, mortal. The Dark Queen and I have never engaged in behavior even similar to that which you claim.”

“You totally liked her though, or found her hot at least, right? Isn't that why you were so close to her? And why you were annoyed at me all the time?”

At that, Gundham laughed, and Kazuichi only felt more bewildered by it.

“What foolish assumptions!” he finally said as his chuckles died down. “The Dark Queen played no role in that I saw you as a nuisance. I merely thought your repeated attempted courtship towards her and your pathetic attempts at aggression towards me were a bother.”

“Okay, I get I was a prick, but that's a bit harsh,” Kazuichi mumbled in reply, which Gundham ignored.

“And no, any feelings like those you claim had nothing to do with our fast bond- for I would not have grown close to her for her body alone, as unlike others, I am not seduced by the temptations of the flesh.”

This was normally the point where Kazuichi would roll his eyes and change the topic, especially as he currently was trying to undo the screws thanks to how much he'd accidentally tightened them, but something about the statement stuck in his brain.

“...So does that mean you don't want to date people or something?” he asked, letting out a grunt as he finally pried out the screws and finally began assembly on the internal workings.

Gundham let out a huff, and pulled up his scarf.

“You misunderstand me, mortal. I said I was not tempted when it came to matters of the flesh, not that I would not take someone as my consort.” He let out a hum, and looked down towards the ground. “However, as I've yet to discover someone with anywhere near as much power as myself who I can even begin to fathom as my equal, such a thing has yet to happen, and I have ruled the Tanaka Empire on my own.”

Kazuichi's gaze was focused on replacing one of the gears inside as Gundham spoke, but let out a hum in thought as he finally finished speaking.

“Huh, alright,” he said with a shrug. “So I guess that means you've never been with a girl?”

“I did just say such, did I not?” Gundham rolled his eyes. “And you assume the gender, as well.”

Kazuichi knew he should've gotten what that meant instantly.

He did not.

It was only after he began twisting the back of the radio back on that he paused, blinking while 

“Oh- uh... so are you saying you're into guys?”

“Gender is hardly the deciding factor in who I would like to rule besides me,” Gundham said with a shrug, “a queen or a king or any other title they may desire, it would not matter. Though, as I have found it easier to entertain the idea with men as opposed to women, I suppose the answer would be close enough to yes.” He said all of this casually, but at then after a moment, his brows furrowed. “Is there a reason you seem so perturbed by that?”

Kazuichi looked down at the radio in his hands, realizing that he'd stopped working on it while Gundham spoke.

“Uh... I dunno. I guess it just... didn't occur to me that it was possible to be into both?”

A dumbfound expression took over Gundham's face.

“...Do you not gain feelings for others despite gender yourself?”

That made Kazuichi drop the screwdriver, and he spluttered on his own words as he fell to the ground.

“What? What gave you that idea? I like girls!”

“Well, yes, your actions toward the Dark Queen made that much obvious-” he pulled his scarf up, a faint shade of pink appearing- “but with the way you've spoken of some of our male classmates, I was under the impression women were not the only one who your gaze was drawn to.”

“What? No!” Kazuichi fumbled as he spoke, reaching up a hand and scratching at his hair under his beanie. “I mean, well- I've never really thought about it? But I don't think so. So what if I've felt some things that seem like a crush on guys too? And yeah I guess that when Hajime and I were first friends I kinda thought going on a date with him would be kinda appealing? And maybe I can admit that maybe there are a lot of hot guys, and maybe I wouldn't mind all that much if...” he trailed off, his own words finally sinking into his brain. “...Wait.”

Gundham inhaled deeply, slowly clasping his hands together as he did so.

“Kazuichi. You are far better at deceiving yourself than I thought, if you have had all these thoughts and were convinced only women could capture your gaze.”

Kazuichi opened his mouth to reply, but had nothing to say, and just closed it again. He tried to say something again, but could only prop his elbow on his leg and sit his head in his hand, unable to think of what to say except, “Shit.”

Gundham didn't seem to know quite how to reply to this, and a silence took the room. One of the Four Dark Devas climbed out of it's play container, and climbed up to the two boys, squeaking and tilting it's head to the side, as if confused.

“...As this knowledge all seems to be new to you, would you like if I aided you in finding a mortal name that could help describe your experiences?” Gundham finally asked, lowering his hand to let the hamster climb onto his arm. “I myself found it... helpful when I found a name for my own experiences.”

Kazuichi bit at his lip, casting a glance to the almost-finished radio in his lap.

“...Yeah, uh- sure.” He reached out a hand towards the screwdriver, and picked it up again. “Soon as I finish fixing this up- or whenever's most convenient for you?”

“That is fine with me,” Gundham said with a hum.

“Cool, cool. Uh... thanks dude, I guess.”

Kazuichi's eyes were glued onto the radio again, so he didn't notice the way Gundham pulled up his scarf over his face again.

“It is nothing, Kazuichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello impulse, my good friend!
> 
> Anyways, this is a oneshot I've had in my head for awhile now. Kazuichi seems pretty pan to me, but also seems like the kind of guy who doesn't exactly realize that he's not straight until it's actually pointed out to him. Gundham meanwhile seems like he'd know about his identity and, even if it doesn't come up all that often, he's very certain in it. (If you want a specific label, I personally am thinking biromantic asexual.) And since I'm very fond of these two together, the obvious solution in my brain was to have them have a conversation about it.
> 
> And then this got over 1000 words WOW how did that happen? No idea but hey it's too long that it's inconvenient to put on Discord, and my AO3 is the only one where I currently have Danganronpa stuff, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
